far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Create a Triangulum Noble
Back to House Triangulum. =Triangulum Noble= This article presents a straightforward way of creating a Triangulum PC or NPC. Follow the instructions to create a character. Name your character Name Choose a name. It can be Brown Thomas, Nazli Barbara, Izdihar Ginku, Houda Jeck, Syrine Victoria or Roberts Safiya. Discipline Choose your discipline. The discipline is who you are and what you do. It’s your formal title too. See here Triangulum Disciplines. Title Among House Triangulum you would traditionally use your Discipline for a formal title. Among other Nobles, for their benefit, you’d introduce yourself as Lord/Lady/Liege. For more information about titles, see Triangulum Titles. Choose one: * You did not achieve any great feats or successes in your Discipline (yet!), neither are you an elder of the House Triangulum. You title remains unchanged. * Your achievements in your Discipline are widely recognized. List these achievements. You are honored by the title of Grand. * You are an elder and respected member of the House Triangulum, and you decided to address the Houses internal politics. You are called to settle disputes, determine the morally and legally ambiguous research qualities and to represent the House’s general stance. You are addressed by the title of Pythagoras or, when using the Δ notation, by the dotted ◬. Drive If you manage to fulfill the condition of your chosen drive during the session, mark XP. Choose one drive: * Religion (Ignore a discovery contradicting the dogma) * Family (Teach your kin a new thing about the universe) * Power (Tame or ally someone or something powerful) * Curiosity (Choose research progress over a human being) * Discovery (Uncover a hidden truth) Origins Choose one of the below: Imperial Worlds You own a small building which serves you as a laboratory or base of research with a dozen or so of trained staff. In addition, roll 2d6+1. On a 7-9 choose 1, on a 10+ choose 2: * You own land and hundreds of local commoners working the land * You own a large research compound instead, with a hundred or so of trained staff * You own an institution of education, with a hundred or so trained staff * You have your private means of protecting your property Deep Space On a planet outside of the empire or somewhere in space, you own a small science vessel or building, with a dozen or so of trained personnel, where you perform your research. Roll 2d6+1. On a 7-9 choose 1, on a 10+ choose 2: * You own a large space station or construction platform instead, with a hundred or so of trained personnel * You have personal means to protect against pirate raids, espionage and theft * You own a part of the Habitat One Arcology, with living space, research and personnel * You can produce goods and/or services unique to your research and/or location Pamita Cha You own a part of the Habitat One Arcology, with living space, research space and personnel. Roll 2d6+2. On a 7-9 choose 1, on a 10+ choose 2: * You own a private spaceport on Habitat One * You own a business in the common area of Habitat One * You own or co-own a small camp on the surface of Lovelace * Instead of Habitat One living and research space, you own a medium research facility vessel in orbit of Lovelace. Family Relationship Choose one relationship tag: * Single (by choice, ugly, shy, unbearable) * Wed (in-House, outside Triangulum, non-Noble, commoner) * Romance (competing, forbidden, struggling to do research) * Divorced (cheat, cheated on, research differences, mutual agreement) * Widowed (synth purge victim, fatal experiment, unsolved murder, horrible accident, by spouse choice) Children Triangulum children are fully educated at 10, but only begin adult life after Maturation exams passed at the age of 18 on average. They usually assist their parents in their research before starting their own work. Roll 2d6. On a 7-9 choose 2, on a 10+ choose 3, otherwise choose 1. One of your kids are a: * People’s person. Attracts more valuable people to the Family. * Psychic. MES, it’s potential risks and benefits are a part of your Family. * Talented. Whatever it is you do, this kid does it better than you at his age. * In love. Is it a forbidden love? Or does it stand in contradiction to your plans? * Criminal. Dabbing in illegal research, it’s only time before Crux authorities find out. * Promising Toddler. Can speak, read and write in two languages and makes very few mistakes when solving equations at age of three. Livelihood Science is not a business. Most of the years-long work of Triangulum Nobles will bring results without any real-world applications. Roll 2d6. On a 7-9 choose 1, on a 10+ choose 2: * Business is going well, whatever you do (education, farming) turns a steady profit * You have a lucrative contract for good/services with ACRE, Trillium or another Imperial noble Family. * Your research paid off, your invention/discovery helped you to amass a small fortune. * Your ancestors made a huge discovery/contribution to the Empire worth a fortune, and your Family thrives since. Category:House Triangulum